epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael J. Fox vs Chucky/Rap Meanings
'Michael J. Fox:' Watch me crank my amplifier up real high. (At the beginning of the first movie of the ''Back to the Future series, Michael J. Fox's character, Marty McFly, hooks his guitar up to an amplifier so loud that it blows up and demolishes the amp in the process. Fox is saying he will turn up his amp the same way while he raps.)'' While I'm looking for the Doc, (Fox's character, Marty McFly, normally had to look for Doc Brown, as his work made him a very private person.) You be a little tiny midget using a sock as a sleeping bag. (Chucky is a doll, and due to his short size, Fox jokes that he is small enough to use a sock the same way a regular sized person would use a sleeping bag.) You little weird, crusted up, fucking sore face. (Chucky has a creepy and scary complexion.) You have like eighteen movies, man; look at your fucking face. (Fox is exaggerating the number of movies Chucky has appeared in (which was actually 5 films at the time of this battles’ release), and again poking fun at his strange face.) You're weird. You're dead. You're a little toy. (Fox says that Chucky is odd, and is not meant to be alive. In the first ''Child's Play movie, serial killer and voodoo practitioner Charles Lee Ray, who is dying, sends his life into a doll, thus creating Chucky. Fox goes on to call Chucky a mere pitiful toy because of this.)'' I be making movies since I was a little boy. (Fox started his acting career at the young age of 19.) I've been Back to the Future, and I've been Back to the Future again, (Fox mentions his most notable film series, ''Back to the Future, multiple times to emphasize the fact that he…'' And then I was in Back to the Future the third time. Where have you been? (…has starred in the entire trilogy of the franchise, and his character, Marty McFly, has had the opportunity of traveling to the future on various occasions. He then rhetorically asks Chucky what he has done compared to him.) 'Chucky:' Yo, mention my face, man. (Chucky gets angered by Fox mentioning his face.) I'm getting dirty 'cause you make me. (He gets harsh because Fox is angering him.) Don't make me talk about how you're old and shaky. (Fox was 49 years old at the time of the battle and was diagnosed with a disease known as Parkinson's, which is a progressive disease of the nervous system marked by tremor, muscular rigidity, and slow, imprecise movement.) Man, I know that is how you are I please. (He knows how Fox acts, but he doesn't care.) Gotta dis you for your Parkinson's disease. (Chucky takes another jab at Fox for having Parkinson's disease.) I think that's what you have. (Chucky doesn't really care about what condition Fox has.) Baby, now you look old, a long neck like a giraffe. (Chucky calls Fox old once again and says he has a long neck. He compares him to a giraffe, which is an animal known for its lengthy neck.) Let me start to cut and suture. (Chucky is going to mutilate Fox like he does with his victims.) I'm gonna kill you, bring you Back to the Future. (Chucky will murder him and take him "back to the future", referencing the name of the film series Fox starred in.) 'Michael J. Fox:' Of course you gotta talk about disabilities, man. (Fox thinks it was predictable for Chucky to call him out about his Parkinson's disease.) I know, Chucky, that's important, (Fox's condition is quite common, and thus tends to be discussed.) But you're fucking Freddy Krueger's abortion, man! (Chucky is a horror movie star, similar to Freddy Krueger from ''A Nightmare on Elm Street. Fox is saying Chucky is the "abortion" of Freddy Krueger.)'' Category:Rap Meanings Category:Michael J. Fox vs Chucky Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Unofficial Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD